


I Reject Your Reality and Substitute My Own

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mad Science, Not a fix fic per se, Post S8, Prompted accidentally by an anon on Tumblr, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: CANON: Allura is gone.MAD SCIENTIST PIDGE, DEDICATING THE REST OF HER LIFE TO SAFELY DRAGGING HER GF BACK INTO EXISTENCE: b*tch you thought





	I Reject Your Reality and Substitute My Own

Pidge may not have been an Altean alchemist. She may not have had an innate, bioloigcal connection to quintessence that let her intuitively connect to it. But she was a scientist. And there was no one alive who knew more about what it was and how it worked than she did.

At first, she turned that knowledge toward the V-15, a robot meant to be the next generation of Universe Defenders. She learned more by working alongside those Alteans from the colony who did have that inborn gift. And with the planet Altea restored, she was able to find ancient knowledge and long lost wisdom, which she synthesized with Olkari mysticism. It was not the same tradition that birthed men like Alfor or women like Honerva, but it worked. It worked better than she had imagined it would.

The idea came by accident during an innocuous conversation with Shiro.

Shiro's body was cloned, but his soul was the same. Cloning, by this point, was easy, and Pidge had samples of Allura's DNA from the Garrison's medical records. Using an upgraded version of Voltron's mental link system, which she had already rebuilt for the V-15, she could transfer a soul into a new body.

The idea chilled her blood.

If this worked, it meant immortality. True immortality. The kind that didn't replace you with a copy, or turn you into a parasite, or make you forever young but vulnerable to death. Proper, repeatable resurrection.

Pidge was not religious, but still she sought spiritual counsel. Some cautioned her against such an idea. Among them were the spiritual leaders of Altea. It was their belief that a life must be honored in death, especially a life given to others. It would be heinous, they believed, to take away the sacrifice she made for the world.

She would have left it there. She would have accepted it and let Allura lie. If it weren't all so easy.

Equations fell into place. Principles were obvious at first glance. Every piece of the puzzle fell into place as though they were never apart in the first place. Caffeine and momentum carried her through sleepless nights as she worked feverishly, building models and anticipating problems well ahead of time.

She had people check her work, obviously. She'd become obsessed, but she was still a scientist. Ina checked her math. Hunk checked her models. They found no flaws.

All she needed was Allura's soul.

She had tracked down the Blue Lion once before. It wasn't hard to do it again.

She found it stationed in an infant nebula, so new as to be completely unmapped. From a distance, appropriately, the nebula reminded her of Allura. It shone with a beauty and a light at once familiar and awe-inspiring.

Blue lay there, drifiting in orbit around the nebula's center, its particle barrier erected around it. She approached the shield, half-expecting it to open at her touch. When it didn't, she asked Blue to let her in. She argued. She bargained. She begged. Still, Blue rejected her.

She sat there, in her spacesuit, drifting between her shuttle and the Blue Lion. Her journey stopped dead.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that Allura was gone. It wasn't fair that she had to sacrifice herself to save countless realities that would never know who she was. It wasn't fair that acts of evil and desperation had robbed the universe of a light so good and so pure as hers. It wasn't fair that Allura died, and Pidge had never told her how she felt.

She howled in despair.

It wasn't fair.

Blue agreed.

Blue agreed that it wasn't fair. But still, Blue rejected her.

Green did not.

The Green Lion swept Pidge and her shuttle into its jaws, the familiar feeling of its essence rushing into her body like a well-loved set of clothes.

Green raked its claws against Blue's shield, tearing it asunder. Without a paladin, Blue wasn't strong enough to resist as Green bit down into its neck, forcing the connection Pidge needed.

Running to her cargo bay, a woman possessed, Pidge flipped a switch and the arcane machineries she had created roared to life. Blue and Green's eyes glowed with white hot light. Pidge stared at the pod, her eyes wild, begging it to work, _willing_ it to work.

The body inside twitched. The brainwave screens jumped to life. The quintessence monitors screamed as data flooded them. Surge protectors overloaded and energy arced out from every corner until Pidge could stare no longer and had to shield her face.

And then, all was quiet. And dark. As though the nebula itself had gone out.

Pidge opened her eyes. She stepped forward. Her footsteps echoed through the hull, drowned out by the sound of her pulse in her ear. The exhileration of science gave way to anxiety. She knew - somehow she _knew_ \- there would never be a second chance.

The pod opened with a hiss, and the body fell into Pidge's waiting arms.

It was alive. It was breathing, its heart was beating. But the monitoring equipment was dead. She had no idea if Allura's mind or sould was inside.

Then the body stirred. Her eyes opened.

She looked up at Pidge's face. She smiled.

"Pidge?"

Pidge wanted to say so much more, but as emotion welled up in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes, all she could say was "Allura."

She looked confused, "How is this possible?" Then scared, "What have you done?"

"It doesn't matter." Pidge hugged her close, "You're back."


End file.
